Church
by Ronon'sRascal78
Summary: A girl goes looking for her runaway sister and finds Dean instead. Oneshot. Warning : strong sex scenes and language.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing from the Supernatural Fandom,i only own myself and Victoria. Oh and i also own the setting for this story,it really was where i grew up :)**

**This was written for a challenge on the G spot thread at the SNTV board,so thanks to all my gals over there!! And This does contain strong sex scenes,so if you are easily offended dont read on :)**

**Please leave me feedback,i thrive on it. **

**I walked into the old cemetery near the church,yelling as loud as i could. "Victoria! Victoria! Answer me please!" I really wished i hadn't lost track of her back at the homestead along the road a little bit. She was my baby sister,even if she was 21 now,and i knew that she could get lost and hurt so easily around here. **

The place wasnt somewhere my sister knew very well at all. Since our dad died she had been uncontrollable,and i thought bringing her back to Goulburn with me was the best choice i could have made. Obviously it wasnt going to work out the way i had planned it though.

I sighed and ploughed my way through the tall grass,noticing the birth and death dates on the headstones as i went,shining the torch i had on each of them in turn. I was sad to see that around the time the cemetery had been founded there was so many babies had died there. It hit so close to home,knowing that my little ones were in bed at home,being looked after by my grandmum.

I looked a bit harder and found my great-great grandparents graves,i still couldnt believe they were buried out here,so far away from the rest of the family.It just wasnt right that this whole side of the family was so removed from the rest of us.

Suddenly the flashlight i was holding flickered,dimmed and went out completely. I just stood there in the dark for about 5 seconds shaking it,and praying for it to come back on again. I gave up though,and realised that it was dead as a doornail and mentally slapped myself for not bringing another one with me. Better still would have been a frigging floodlight for this. I should have known that this would happen.

I looked around,my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark night. I couldnt see light anywhere,then as my eyes did start to adjust i saw a faint glow coming from the old church. I walked towards it,wondering if this is where Victoria was hiding.

To top it all off,it started to rain. Big fat heavy raindrops fell on my head and instantly made me freeze as i headed over to the old abadoned church. I opened the door and immediately my senses began to tingle. I could feel there was someone else in the building,and i just hoped that it was only Victoria.

I pulled the door shut behind me with a loud squeak and immediately froze,hoping that it wasnt too loud and it didnt tip whoever was out there in the church off to the fact that i was here.I couldnt handle Tori running off on me again if i did manage to find her. I had already been out looking for her for 3 hours and i was at the end of my tether.

Walking down the aisle of the church in between the pews that were still sitting there i saw a flash of white light at the front of the church. I had heard of spirits inhabiting old churches,and i was a huge believer in the fact that they did exist,but it was hard for me to believe that one would be just in the same place i was at the same time. It was just my luck lately though.

Suddenly something came flying through the air at my head. I instinctively ducked and it went crashing into the wall behind me. "Shit" I cursed to myself. Now the bitch was throwing things at me to get me out of here. 'i swear im gonna kill her when i do get her home' i thought to myself.

I crept along the floor a little bit further til i was sure it was safe to stand up. I stood up still facing the church door with my back to the front of the church,and backed up a bit,watching what was around me with every step i took. It was eerie in here,and believe me i dont get easily scared,but this place was dank,dark and silent. That coupled with the feeling i had of not being alone was pretty damn scary.

Suddenly my back bumped into something warm and hard. A pair of arms went around me,the fingers were holding something in them but i couldnt tell what. I froze again,and just stood there for what seemed to be an interminable moment and then felt whoever it was speak when i tried to move.

"Dont move. Just stand very still" The voice was a low pitched sexy sounding one,i could tell it had an American accent.

I did as the voice requested and stood very still.

I felt whoever it was holding me flex suddenly,and whatever they had been hanging on to was thrown suddenly,and i grabbed the forearms that were around me to keep my balance. My breath caught in my throat as i felt the corded muscles in his arms flex underneath my touch,and without warning there was a huge flash over in the corner of the church.I saw what looked like a iridescent skeleton standing there. This quickly changed into a horrid thing with red eyes,and no skin,just sinew and bone. The smell was sickening,even from where we were standing.

I did what any normal woman would have done and turned my head. I felt the arms that were around me turn me so i was facing him,and i automatically buried my head in this persons chest. I could feel myself shaking a little at the sight that i had just seen and i felt the guys arms tighten around me,his fingers splaying themselves across my back and gently moving in a soothing rythm.

I felt myself relax a little,and pulled my head away from the strong toned chest i had it resting on.

Looking down at me the guy spoke. "Hi there. Can i ask what the hell you are doing here?"

I just looked into his hazel-green eyes. They were the kind that you could get lost in,and believe me,i wouldnt mind getting lost in them!

"Hi yourself. I have just as much right as you to be here,im looking for my sister.She took off on me earlier,and i cant find her anywhere." I sighed,frustrated that i couldnt find Tori. I liked the fact that i had found this guy,but i was worried about her.

"Well,no need to be snappy" The guy spoke with a mischevious grin. "Im Dean. Im out here ummm,doing that stuff you saw me doing and looking for my brother. He was meant to meet me here,but yeah,i havent found him yet" Dean just looked down at me with an interested grin on his face. He was still holding me close,and i could feel the flush starting to spread to my face at the close contact.

"Im Suz. My sis is Victoria,she is a bit of a ratbag,especially since our dad passed away. I grew up in this town,and my relatives are buried here in this cemetery so i guessed she would have come here from our house just up the road" I motioned in the direction of where i thought the house would be. It was hard to tell with the dim light that was inside the church,most of it coming from the moonlight outside.

"Im not even going to ask what that thing was. It looked pretty gross so i imagine it was a ghost or spirit or something?" I looked up at Dean,he sort of looked a bit surprised for a moment.

"Yeah. From what i can work out it was the spirit embodiment of one of the pioneers around here,probably one of the settlers that was murdered or something" He just paused and let go of me to reach over and grab the lamp that was sitting on one of the pews,turning it on so i could actually see a fair bit more.

My God the guy was gorgeous! He was a fair bit taller than me,i pegged him at about 6 foot. I could see the muscles in his well defined arms and chest underneath the fitted grey t shirt he was wearing,and my gaze just travelled down his body of its own accord,settling comfortably on the rather large bulge in his jeans.

He cleared his throat and my gaze snapped back up to his face. I mentally shook my head. It had just been too long without decent sex for me. The vibes were pouring off this guy,and i could have jumped him then and there.

Next thing i knew he had pulled me close again and his head bent to mine. His lips were warm and soft and he kissed me slowly,a long deep lazy kiss,that had me gasping for breath when he finally took his lips away.

I couldnt help myself,i dragged his head back down to mine,and kissed him again,our tongues each snaking in to merge with the other one,and i felt that large part of him in his jeans come to life and push against my leg.

I felt myself being pushed backwards until i was sitting on the pew that was behind me,and he knelt in between my legs,breaking the contact between our mouths for the briefest of seconds. It was too long for me and i hungrily dragged his mouth back up to mine.

His hands were everywhere,underneath my hoodie,and on my bare skin. The touch raced like fire through my body and it was all i could do to make myself breathe evenly and keep breathing.

My hands roved around his body,and as they played over his chest i felt his muscles flinching under my touch. I could feel myself getting more turned on with every minute,and forgetting all the thoughts i had about finding Tori,all i could think about was getting this guy out of his clothes and inside me before i burst with need.

"Oh God" I groaned at the touch of Dean's hands that was going down my stomach and undoing my jeans. He did so with a practiced ease,and i felt them being pulled off,leaving my g string the only thing left on my bottom half. The thought occurred to me how wrong this should be but it just felt too right to stop.

His hands went back up and underneath my top and cupped my full breasts. I was eternally grateful for the fact that i had worn my good set of underwear today when i had to go into town for an interview,and that i still had it on. I didnt want it on for much longer though.

With one smooth move he had pulled my hoodie over my head and unclasped my bra,he bent his head to my dark brown nipples and started suckling on them,making my stomach tug,and making me feel like my whole core was about to dissolve in a pool of wet heat.

I dragged his jacket off over his shoulders and pulled his t'shirt off,wanting, no, needing the feel of his skin against mine. I could feel his toned back moving and rippling underneath my touch,and i thought for a minute about how good of a shape this guy was in. He must do a lot of physical work to stay like this i thought.

He moved his wet and warm mouth lower, trailing his tongue over my stomach,still kneading my breasts with his large hands and flicking the nipples with his fingers,making shards of desire float through me at every touch.

I wondered for a second where he was headed with his mouth,and then when i realised i flushed. It was a full body flush too,the kind you get when you know a guy is going to give you oral sex,and the kind you get when you know that he is going to be good at it.

He pulled my g off with his teeth and i giggled as he grazed the sensitive skin of my stomach with his teeth. He just looked up at me and smiled,and i nearly fell off the pew. He was so sexy,and he just exuded it from every pore. He bent his head back down and as his tongue touched my clit a jolt of pleasure raced through me,making me instantly wet and wanting. His tongue moved over me in short feathery strokes, making the feelings course through me.

Moving lower he delved his tongue into my warm wetness,and i nearly passed out at the feeling. It was heavenly. His rough tongue working its way in and out and occasionally up back onto my clit,shooting feelings of pure want and need through me. My back arched,and i raised my hips up to his face,in an attempt to move him even closer to me,even though i knew it wasnt possible.

His fingers were busy too. As he was suckling my clit he was busy with one,then two fingers stretching me. He groaned at the feeling of them slipping in so easily. I was more than ready for him by then.

Finishing finally after he had nearly brought me to the verge of orgasm about ten times he raised himself back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and something that was pure male,something that was unique to him.

Without saying a word i turned him around,pulled his jeans down as quickly as i could and sat him on the pew. I couldnt wait to taste him,and try to make him as nuts as he had made me feel.

Bending my head i took him in my mouth. He was so thick and big,i knew that i could never fit all of that in my mouth at once,but i was sure going to try. I felt him shudder as the warmth of my mouth closed around him,and my tongue flicked over him. I felt the smoothness of the head of him,and all the ridges down the sides. I used my tongue,and alternating movements until he was writhing underneath my attentions.

"Oh fuck Suzi. I dont think i can take this much longer" He groaned and wrapped his hands in my hair. I could feel him pulsing in my mouth and the first signs of him being ready were there too.

He dragged my mouth off him and pulled my head up to his for a long hot kiss. It was almost rough and i didnt mind at all. I just wanted Dean to bury himself in me,because if he didnt soon,it was going to be more than i could take.

Dean got up and pulled me along with him to the end of the pew. There was room in the middle aisle of the church and grabbing his jacket he forcefully laid me down on the floor on it. It was a definite turn on knowing that he couldnt control himself long enough to get me down there.

Pushing my legs apart with his knee roughly i felt his huge length sitting at my opening. With one large hard thrust he drove straight into me,and i felt my core literally melt. He was so large he filled every part of me immediately and i nearly drowned his member in the rush of my excitement that escaped me. He hit the special spot that very few men hit straightaway and i felt the hotness of my impending release start to course through me.

Dean lifted my legs up onto his shoulders so he could get easier access to me,and the rougher and the harder he slammed into me,the motion adding to the eternal heaven that was starting to go through me.

I felt my inner walls clench around him,and felt him starting to pulse inside me.

"Oh God,girl. Im about to come" He screwed his face into a savage mask as i could feel my own release coming like freight train.

His hand somehow reached down in between us,just gently touching my clit with his fingers,grazing it almost,and that was it,i was lost. The feelings washed over me in waves,and i could feel him tensing,and slamming into me slower and slower and then just resting on me as he reached that point of no return as well..The whispers of us groaning each others names echoed around the church in the silence.

His weight was comforting,nearly familiar really and as our breathing slowed down he kissed me gently. It was nothing like the frenzied kisses of before,it was more sensitive.

I heard a noise over at the back of the church and we both stiffened. Hopping up as best we could without being seen,we get our clothes on as quickly as possible,and crouched down at the end of the pew.

I was held to Dean in a close embrace,my back to his front and his arm wrapped around me,the other hand on the rifle that was beside him.

It seemed like an eternity that we squatted there for until we saw two figures walking down the aisle near us. One was a tall guy i could just make out and one was a shorter,small girl.

I realised who it was and bolted away from Dean to embrace my sister. "God girl,dont you ever do that to me again!" I didnt know whether to be mad or sad at her,for the fact that she had ran or happy for the fact that she was okay.

"Hey Sam" I felt Dean come up close behind me. "Where did you find her dude?"

The guy named Sam spoke "Out in the paddocks,there was a malevolent spirit out there that had her trapped near a fence" he shrugged like it was no big deal and he did this every day.

"Thank you Sam." I spoke gratefully,wondering what would have happened if he wasnt there. Looking behind me at Dean i wondered what would have happened if he wasnt in the church either...I could guarantee i wouldnt have been as satisfied as i was right now,thats for sure.

"You guys got a place you are staying around here?" It seemed like the polite thing to do,to ask,and besides i really wanted to get Dean in a bed for a repeat performance of before.

"Nup." Dean looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. I knew he could read my mind,and he wanted the same thing.

"You wanna stay at my house? Its just up the road a bit." I looked at Dean and then Sam who was standing very close to Tori,with his arm around her. They looked extremely chummy too.

"Yeah sure" Dean spoke eagerly,and we all walked out the door of the old chuch,shutting it with a loud bang behind us.


End file.
